


Familial Bonds

by ELaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), COVID-19 Didn't happen in this world, Eventual Smut, F/M, He's your half-brother, Iwaizumi Sass, Kind of a Love Triangle Kind of Not, Oikawa is best big brother, Oikawa is half-brother, Olympics, Reader doesn't know Oikawa's glasses are fake, Reader has terrible eyesight, Reader is confident and successful, Reader played volleyball in High School, Reader-Insert, The love triangle is NOT with Oikawa, goddamn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: You find out just before your 30th Birthday that the man you thought to be your biological father was in fact not and soon discover you have not only a different father, but a half-brother and sister as well. As you begin to build new relationships with them, you find Oikawa to be the family you have always been looking for. But one thing your new younger brother was not planning on was how his childhood best friend would fall hard for you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Familial Bonds

**So…this is my first time _ever_ writing a reader insert story so you get what you pay for, lmao. I really wanted to write Oikawa as a brotherly figure because one of my fav scenes in the anime is when he is with his nephew. Plus, I wanted to right about hot Iwaizumi because he is amazingly underrated.**

**Besides that, this story probably won’t get updated again until I finish up my DaichixYachi fic which will take a few weeks then it will be in a regular rotation.**

**Enjoy this randomness from my head and forgive any typos because I wrote this on my phone at first and auto correct can be a bitch. xD**

* * *

You were so nervous, yet you couldn’t hide the feeling of hope in your heart at the thought of having more siblings. The one you had grown up with was not close to you at all, you didn’t fit inside of her perfect world, so finding out you had not one, but two half siblings made you feel genuine excitement outside of work for the first time in a long time.

One, your new half-sister, lived in Japan but the other, your half-brother, was in South America. It was almost like you could start a new chapter... Would they like you? Would they want you in their life? Would they want to spend holidays together? Would you finally get the family you always wanted and needed? It was both overwhelming and exciting.

Your mind was racing with possibilities when you accepted the mimosa from a server on a balcony in Palermo. The air felt warm on your skin, even though it was January, and you definitely stood out while you waited to meet your half sibling.

You thought about the past few months’ events. You were kicking ass at your job and recently received a promotion—one that was letting you take this trip. You had made a nice working relationship with an older male Japanese colleague when one day he admitted to you that you were his love child. It had jarred you so hard that you had to take a leave of absence and attend several therapy sessions.

You took a slow sip of the decadent drink and you fidgeted a little. Your childhood treatment now made a lot more sense—why your mother always resented you, why you didn’t look like the sibling you had grown up with. You were a dirty secret and were treated like one, even though you had no way of knowing the man who raised you was not your biological father. It had come as a shock to him as well once you confronted your mother about the discovery. None of you were on speaking terms since it had happened—not the best way to spend the Christmas holidays. The sister you had grown up with said she didn’t want anything to do with you and didn’t want you influencing her children. All you did was want to know the truth, yet you were treated like some sort of pariah and like you were in the wrong for outing the family’s shame. You knew in your heart that it wasn’t the truth, but for now the pain was still there.

Now here you were in Argentina, planning to meet your half-brother—Tōru Oikawa. You felt nervous and were surprised he wanted to meet you—and seemed genuinely excited about it. You weren’t expecting much. The people you grew up with didn’t even love you, why would Tōru feel any different?”

You nearly jumped out of your seat when you suddenly heard a bunch of young girls screaming down below in the plaza below. You didn’t like heights, so you didn’t lean over to look at what the commotion was and instead casually began to scroll through your phone while you sipped your alcoholic beverage to calm your ass down.

You were admiring a cute Pinterest page, and your heart clenched a little, when you heard a male’s voice, “You must be [Y/N]?”

You turned around and your eyes widened. Jesus Christ he was tall. You stood up to meet your half-brother and bowed politely since he was Japanese, “Yes, Tōru Oikawa? It’s so nice to meet you.”

You looked up to see him smiling faintly before he went in for a hug. You jumped a little as he engulfed you and he said in a sing song like voice, “You have no idea how excited I am to have another sister!”

Something about his words seemed genuine and you smiled and gingerly hugged him back. When you pulled away, he motioned for you to have a seat and he laughed, “A mimosa, huh? I envy you.”

You had so many questions for him but decided to keep it light for now when you asked, “Do you not drink?”

“No, I do but since we are so close to the Olympics—I can’t,” he smiled sadly, “My nutritionist is a real whip cracker and would string me up by “poisoning” my body as he calls it.”

It was so unreal. Not only did you have a brother you never knew about, but he was actually a soon to be Olympic athlete. You continued to smile at him and then held up your glass, “I’ll have one for you then.”

“Such a good little sister already,” he laughed playfully.

You took a drink before you asked, “Aren’t you 26?”

He smiled and then the waitress brought him some water. You watched as he politely flirted with the girl while you both placed your brunch order, but you were somewhat concerned about the poor girl’s mental state after that. She looked like she was going to faint.

He turned back to you and added, “Yes, I’ll be turning 27 this summer. According to your Facebook, you just turned 30 but you are much smaller than me and quite frankly look way younger with your skin and hair. So, I think it’s safe to say I’m the big brother. Feel free to call me Onii-chan.”

You choked on your beverage which made him chuckle a little. You had seen enough anime to know that meant older brother. He leaned back and admitted, “I’ll call you Imoto-chan or Chibi-chan because you are so tiny and cute.”

She supposed next to him many girls seemed tiny. You were on the short side though and still got carded. You just laughed and asked, “Won’t um...Mr. Owikawa think that odd?” You still called your biological father by his professional name. He hadn’t been a part of your life except work and being a sperm donor over 30 years ago.

Tōru studied you for a moment then shrugged, “I stopped caring what he thought about me a long time ago. What I can say though is I’m very excited to meet you. So is our other sister and our nephew.”

The way he kept using plurals was suddenly hitting you. You often buried your emotions and just worked your ass off because your whole life you had been the Black Sheep. It was almost too much and against your wishes your eyes began to tear up.

You smiled back before you took another swig of your drink, “I look forward getting to know all of you too.”

He smiled back wider just as their food was brought out, he then held up his water glass in an attempt to toast you. “Here is to us. To me, who will be the greatest volleyball player in the entire world in a few months, and to my dearest Imoto-chan, who is taking the business world by storm and will no doubt be a CEO in a few years.”

You laughed at his words and echoed his sentiment, “To us.”

* * *

Your brother was...excitable. He was given the entire day off to show you around and spoil you. He begged you to cancel your hotel so you could stay at his villa. Apparently Olympic athletes made a lot more here than the ones in your country—and he wanted to show you his wealth. But more importantly than that, he wanted to stay up and watch movies and learn everything about you. It was kind of endearing.

Since everyone important to you knew that you were with him, you did not see the harm and accepted. The rest of the day he spent treating you to the best Palermo had to offer. He took you to get new dresses, showed you the beach, bought you a churro, showed you where he played volleyball, got you a jersey with his name on it, and took more selfies with you than you had ever taken in your life.

You noticed your usual friends liking and loving your photos, but your heart skipped a little when you saw your half-sister, your brother-in-law, and your new nephew all like the photo of you and Tōru smiling by one of the water fountains. He had captioned it; _With my adorable, new Imoto-Chan! I’ve had to scare off so many guys._ 😭 #bigbrotherproblems

While it was true that any time a strange man approached you, Tōru was suddenly there and shooing the man away; likewise, girls flocked to him and you were fairly certain you had received a death threat until he expressed you were his sister—then they loved you.

Tōru was grabbing you both a drink when you were looking through the comments from the selfie and saw several in Japanese. Many were women of course expressing how handsome he was but there were a few from his male friends and teammates. He was so loved. You blinked at one comment from someone named Shōyō Hinata that translated: _The Great King has a little sister?!? I want to meet the Princess!_

You had no clue what that meant but it still made you smile. You hoped deep down even though you didn’t want to get your hopes up that Tōru Oikawa could be the family you never had.

* * *

Oikawa was elated as he watched you begin to doze off on his couch. The movie credits were starting to play, and he smiled when he looked down at his phone. The selfie you two had taken earlier had reached over 2k likes so far. He looked at your smile and it made him feel proud.

He had been shocked when your father had also told him and his sister out of the blue about you, but it didn’t really surprise him too much after he thought about it. The reason his mom divorced your Dad was because of his business relationships. But Oikawa wasn’t going to take that out on you. Instead, he was going to protect you from your shitty father because why would he be revealing this about you now? There had to be a reason. If you were a horrible person, he was just going to be friendly with you, nothing more. But you weren’t—you were warm, kind, successful on your own, reserved and he wanted to know you more. You were his sister now and he wanted your happiness.

His eyes looked to the top of his phone when a text came through from Hajime Iwaizumi. He smirked and then tried not to squawk when he read the message: _Little Sister? Isn’t she older than you? I always knew you were a sick fuck, Shittykowa but I wasn’t aware it went as far as to you having a sister kink._

Oikawa texted furiously back: _It’s not like that!!!_ 😭 _She’s so sweet and small!! She needs big brother Tōru to protect her!_

Iwaizumi: _Isn’t she a businesswoman? I’m pretty sure she can handle herself._

Oikawa: _What would you know, Iwa? She’s going to come with me to the Olympics this year so she can watch me destroy your team, Ushijima, and Tobio!_

Your brother than took a quick photo of you curled up in a ball with a fuzzy blanket draped over you. Luckily your mouth was closed, and you weren’t drooling before he sent it to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi: _I should call the cops on you. You’re a fucking perv taking a picture of her while she was sleeping without her consent._

Iwaizumi: _And you’ll only beat us in your pathetic dreams._

Oikawa was angry flustered when he texted back: _I’d never hurt Imoto-Chan!_ 😡

Then he smirked and added: _I will win!_

* * *

You awoke early the next morning to a lavish homemade breakfast prepared by Tōru himself. You were still trying to rub the sleep out of your eyes a bit and still had plenty of time to make it to your work meeting, but it was hard not to giggle at Tōru’s pink frilly apron he wore when he beamed at you, “Good morning, Imoto-Chan!”

You saw he was in glasses—just like you (you had no idea they were fake) when you greeted him back with a yawn, “Ohayo-gozaimasu, Onii-Chan.”

Your eyes widened when he gasped and clutched his heart. You were about to ask if he was alright when he wiped a tear away and admitted, “That was so adorable. I can’t wait to tell Iwaizumi about how I have the perfect little sister and he has none.”

You tilted your head and asked, “Iwaizumi? Is he one of your teammates?”

“Used to be,” Tōru replied as he sat down a plate in front of you, “He was my best friend growing up—but don’t tell him that or he’ll get an even bigger head.”

You smiled and nodded, “I’ll do my best.”

Tōru was almost a dork at how he was fangirling over you. You thanked him for the breakfast and admitted you rarely ate breakfast except for your dark roast coffee, and he shook his head saying that while you were staying with him you’d eat like royalty. His brotherly affection was endearing.

It felt like the most natural, yet scary thing in the world—having someone genuinely seem interested in you and not expecting anything in return other than your conversation.

After you got ready for work, Tōru insisted on taking another selfie. You were in your Ann Taylor business attire and he in his training uniform. You obliged with a laugh and then allowed him to also take you to where you’d be working the next week.

His phone was blowing up the whole time he drove you to work and you began to worry you were interfering with his life. You had just arrived at work and before you got out of his luxury sports car, he checked his phone then laughed nervously, “So apparently my team wants to meet you while you are here. Would you be up for dinner with them sometime this week?”

“Of course!” you reassured him, “Tonight management here will want to treat me, but another night would be amazing.”

“Wonderful,” he smiled, “Most of them are great, but a few are rough around the edges—but they’ll probably tease me more than you.”

You were just smiling at him because you were almost still trying to process the joy you were experiencing before he added, “Good luck today, Imoto-Chan.”

“Same, Onii-Chan,” you replied cheerily and gave a cute wink you always saw in anime.

And like the goober you were starting to accept from him, he clutched his heart again and made a disgruntled sound. You just laughed and waved at him before you got out and headed to the building.

Tōru watched you walk away and vowed he wouldn’t let any of his lecherous teammates seduce you. Because that was a big brother’s job. He was just as happy and thrilled with having a new family member. While he loved his life in Argentina, he often got lonely and homesick. You were more than he hoped for---not that you lived exceptionally close since you lived in the US, but this side of the planet was nice.

* * *

You were waiting in the lobby for your business partner to come greet you when you saw a text from your biological father. You opened it to see him ask: _How is the trip? Mr. Rodriguez is pretty shrewd with negotiations, but I have no doubt you’ll do great_.

You took a deep breath and texted back: _Thank you, he’s on his way to get me now. Tōru just dropped me off._

You locked your phone and were none the wiser that your biological father already had plans for your future—no matter how much your brother would object.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


End file.
